Light of the Future Flames of the End
by Bloodsakura
Summary: After a an Adventure, Sonic and crew just want to relax and spend some time away from it all. Then Rouge finds a Sol Emerald in an abandoned military complex. How did it get there? And how did a Chaos Emerald show up in the Sol Dimension? And who is this mysterious Hedgehog called Silver who claims to be from the future? And the biggest question: What does he want with Blaze?


**Author's Note: Hi everybody. First off: Thank you for clicking on this. Second off: This is my first attempt at a Sonic fic. Not a first fic overall, but a first at both Sonic and a non-horror story in general. The reason I bring this up is because this is new territory for me, so I just thought I'd give a heads up. **

**This story takes inspiration from a myriad of Sonic games. Mostly from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Rush. So the character's personalities are mostly reminiscent of that era where Sonic was more story heavy, hope everyone is alright with that. I know different people like different kind of Sonic plots, so I thought I'd clear that up. All that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

"This isn't a Chaos Emerald, what is it?" The researcher asked. Tails walked around the containment tube and stroked his mussel thoughtfully, "Going on what I've seen, I'm pretty sure this is a Sol Emerald!" "A Sol Emerald?" Tails nodded, "Yeah, they come from another dimension. Think of them as analogues to our Chaos Emeralds," He explained.

Approximately four hours ago, G.U.N. Agent Rouge the Bat had stumbled across a mysterious gem inside a secret base. Initially, the base was thought to of belonged to Dr. Eggman, so G.U.N. Had sent Rouge in to preform investigate the area in-case they needed to prepare for an attack. However, when she infiltrated the base, there was nothing but dust and low-end military equipment from decades past. As she was about to leave something shiny caught her eye. What she found was what Tails believed to be a Sol Emerald. It took both a huge pay-rise and one hell of a diamond necklace to get the Emerald from Rouge, but she eventually relented and now G.U.N. Researchers and Tails were examining it and trying to figure out how it got to Earth and how it got to an abandoned military base.

"I have no clue how it could of got here, I also have no clue why Blaze didn't travel over to get it," Tails commented. "Well Tails, what do you suggest we do?" Tails thought for moment and then responded, "I would take it back my workshop, but Eggman has technology capable of detecting the energy of both Chaos and Sol Emeralds. If I were to transport it in the Tornado, I would be detected in a matter of moments!" The researcher nodded in agreement, "Tails, we have a high-security lab that should be able to prove as a temporary hiding place for this until we figure out what to do with it."

Tails smiled, "Good idea! In the mean time I'll head back to the Mystic Ruins and see if I can get into contact with Blaze at my workshop. I'll leave to you to see that the Emerald stays safe." The researcher nodded and began making preparations to transport the Emerald to another part of the facility.

Tails stepped out of the room and made his way to the runway. When he arrived, he sopped into the Tornado and flicked the switches, preparing for take-off, "_I hope I don't have to trouble Sonic with this."_ He thought.

* * *

"Cheese, will you please hold these for me?" Cream asked. Cheese gladly held the flowers that Cream had picked as she gathered more for a bouquet she was making. Amy sat on a bench not too far from them, they were in the park in the center of Station Square. Amy was looking after Cream while Vanilla was on a cruise to Soleanna, she was more than happy to spend time with one of her best friends, even after spending the majority of time adventuring with Sonic and Tails. Sonic had since confessed to his friends that he wanted a little alone time, being a teenager and all.

While most of his friends were fine with it, Amy was more than oppose to the idea. But soon realized that Sonic needed his space from time and time and gave up on trying to spend all summer with him. But she didn't mind, Cream was a delight to be around and this gave them a chance to re-bond after her last adventure had taken her so far from familiar sights.

"Amy!" Cream yelled, running towards her.

Amy looked up and saw that Cream was holding something in her hands and had a look of worry on her face, "What is it!?" Amy yelled, jumping up from the bench. Cream outstretched her arms and revealed a blue gem, "I think it's a Sol Emerald..." Amy's eyes widened, what the hell was that doing here? She grabbed Cream and they ran back to her apartment, Amy knew that with an Emerald here, someone would be trying to find it. The problem was: She didn't know who.

Amy slammed the door behind them, "Cream hide it! Hide it now!" She commanded. Cream nodded frantically, she knew the potential danger they were in if someone was looking for an Emerald, Chaos or Sol. Cream grabbed a shoe box and put the Emerald inside it, not exactly Prison Island, but since they were in an apartment in the middle of a city, where else could she put it? She handed the box to Amy who placed it under her arm, "Cream, pack your suitcase. We have to get this somewhere safe!" Cream agreed, "But where?" Amy thought for a second before making a choice, "We'll head to the Mystic Ruins by train and get to Tails' workshop, he should be able to get to G.U.N." She explained. Cream nodded and ran to her room to pack a suitcase and Amy did the same.

* * *

Tails climbed out of the Tornado and walked into his workshop. Since Eggman knew where his last one was, he had relocated deeper into the forest surrounding the huge temple that was once ruled by the Echidna tribe. He went straight to his main computer and opened a communication channel to the Sol Dimension. He had made it with the help of Blaze they could always keep in touch and make sure each other's worlds were safe.

The screen flickered briefly before Blaze was seen, "Tails, just who I wanted to talk too." She said. Tails smiled at her, "Hi Blaze, sorry this isn't a social call, but we have something big to talk about." Blaze wore a series look on her face, "Indeed we do." Tails was about to speak when he was silenced by what Blaze did next, "This washed up on the beach on Southern Island this morning," Blaze held up a blue, glowing gem: A Chaos Emerald!

Tails stood from his chair, "What is that doing in your world!?" He asked in a panicked tone. "That's what I'd like to know," Blaze answered, "Another thing I'd like to know is where the Sol Emeralds have gone. At first I thought someone had taken them, but now I'm starting to think they are somewhere closer to you." Tails nodded, "Yes! Rouge found one. It's currently being held in a high security lab." Blaze sighed with relief, "Well that makes one of them found."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "One of them?" Blaze nodded, "Yes, all seven of the Sol Emeralds disappeared without anyone even noticing." Tails understood, "Blaze, we need to get all of them back! I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but if the Emeralds fall into the wrong-"

"I'm well aware of the consequences of what could happen if someone like Eggman got his hands on them." Blaze interrupted. "The question is: Where are where to we start? My world or yours?" Straight to the point, Tails liked that, "Well, we seem to have one Emerald each. How about we send someone over to the Sol Dimension to help you out while we keep looking for the other Emeralds?"

Blaze glanced to to the ground, her face awash with nervousness, "That...won't be necessary. But, thank you all the same. I can find the Chaos Emeralds on my own..."

Tails' look turned to worry, despite Blaze opening up to himself and Sonic, she still seemed to be stuck in that lonely mindset, "Okay Blaze, I'll keep the offer open." Blaze nodded, "Yes, very well. Thank you for keeping the Sol Emerald safe, please contact me if you find any more."

"Sure Blaze. Could you do the same if you find more Chaos Emeralds?" Blaze nodded and then bowed in goodbye, Tails did the same and the channel was closed. He then sat in silence for a few moments, slightly worried about Blaze, he knew she could handle anything thrown at her, save for being in the same room with someone she didn't already know.

After a few moments he input a few numbers and began making a few calls. He needed help if was going to find the Sol Emeralds, so he needed the best, the fastest, the coolest. He needed Sonic.

* * *

"I see you've been practicing, but your still no match me!" Jet squawked at Sonic, slightly impressed by his mid-air tricks.

Sonic smirked, "You thought that was impressive? Wait till' you see this!" Sonic reached out and grabbed the rail they were racing by and pulled his Extreme Gear into it, grinding on the top. The air-gauge on his board filled to it's max just as he ran out of rail. He catapulted off the end and pulled a triple spin in the air, scoring high points and landing in front of Jet just before they crossed the finish line.

"_And the winner is Sonic!" _Omochao announced. Sonic slowed his board to a stop and hopped off. "Good thing this was just a practice race, huh Jet?" He said, mocking Jet's loss. Jet came to a stop and stepped off his board, "You may of won this time Hedgehog, but next time I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Wave and Storm stood on the sidelines, "What!? But I worked so hard on Jet's Gear! It should be in tip-top shape!" Wave yelled. Storm cocked his head in confusion, "I don't even get it, why does Sonic even need a Gear anyway?" Wave just looked at him, "What do expect him to do on the race track? Roll around at the speed of sound?" She then heard a beeping coming from her bag.

Sonic stroked his spines in victory, it was pretty sweet beating Jet at his own game. He had decided to take a run across some familiar locations from his adventures, said run had taken him to Metal City, where himself, Tails and Knuckles had first met the Babylon Rouges. When he got here he saw that there was an Extreme Gear tournament about to begin and he figured he would see if he still had what it took to ride a Gear, needless to say, he does.

Wave walked over to her bag and rummaged though the spanners and blots she had stored in there, "One day I need to sort out this sack of junk..." She thought out loud. She dug deeper and found what was making the load beeping sound: A communicator given to her by Tails, just in case they needed help. She had forgotten all about it. Pressing the button, Tails appeared on the screen, "Oh thank goodness, someone finally picked up their communicator!" He exclaimed. "What do you want shrimp?" Wave asked. "Nice to see you too Wave," He said, sarcastically, "Is Sonic there? I've been trying to reach him."

Wave turned to the race track where Sonic and Jet were measuring the length of their Extreme Gears, in a figurative sense. "Yo, Sonic! It's Tails." Sonic looked and ran over to Wave, "Thanks. Hey Tails, what's up?"

"Oh good, you're here. Listen Sonic, you need to get back here ASAP, something big is going down!"

Sonic looked at him in slight confusion, "Something big? Did Amy finally discover what personal space is? Has Knuckles taken up yoga?" He joked.

"Sonic, this is serious! You have to get back here, now!" Tails demanded.

Sonic nodded, "Sorry buddy, I getcha'. I'll be at the Mystic Ruins soon, I promise."

"Thanks, I'll explain when you get here." With that the channel closed and Sonic looked to the horizon, "Thanks for the race guys, but I gotta get going." Jet became distraught at this, "What!? But we haven't settled the score yet!" Sonic smirked at him, "Don't worry beaky, you and me will have plenty of time to settle this. Wave, Storm, see you around."

He turned and dashed off towards the Mystic Ruins, he knew it would take a while to get there from Metal City, even at his speed. So there was no time to loose!

* * *

Night had fallen over station square. Even without the light of the sun blazing down, the city kept itself alive with the artificial lights of it's streets and nightclubs.

One apartment, however, was dark and devoid of life, it was this apartment that drew him closer to his goal. "Not here... But it was here, I can feel it. The Sol Emerald was here and so were...two, maybe three others?" He looked around the dark rooms of the apartment and tried to decipher where his next location would be, "I'm picking up some Sol energy... Whoever found the Emerald left in hurry... I should be able to follow the energy before it completely vanishes, but I don't have much time!"

He opened the window to the balcony and jumped from the ledge. Gravity was no obstacle, however, as his powers stopped him from falling, his powers of the mind. His body glowed with a blue aura as he looked in the direction of his goal.

"I can't let this happen again! I will stop it, for my world and his!"

With those words, he flew, flew as fast as his mind could take him. This warrior of the future has come, come to save our world and his own. No matter what, even if he had to take time itself apart, he would save us!

The Light of the Future: Silver the Hedgehog.


End file.
